1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for boring accurate holes in metal and utilizes a fluted boring bar having two standard triangular carbide tips with a unique adjustment structure for changing the position of the tips in order to change the size of the hole to be bored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known prior milling and cutting devices use specially shaped and formed cutting tips and edges which must be provided especially for the particular device. This limits to some extent the use of the device and certainly increases the cost thereof. Also in many areas of the country a supply of replacement cutters and tips is not always readily available.
Another problem with known boring and cutting tools of the rotary type is that their adjustments are rather rough, and subject to variation under the stress and strain of the cutting and boring operation. Also in many of these devices the adjustments tend to change much more than desired during use.
Another common problem with known devices is that their cutting tips are not fixed against both radial and axial movements in a positive, secure manner. This causes a change in size of the hole being bored due to the variation in adjustment rather than through normal wear and tear of said tips.
Another problem with known tools is that since the cutting tips are specially sized and fitted for the specific tool, the tips are relatively expensive and not readily available which necessitates the re-working of the tips after they become worn rather than simply throwing them away. Tips which are inexpensive and of the throw-away type are much to be preferred.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
J.t. bennett; 3,125,799, Mar. 24, 1964. PA1 W.j. greenleaf; 3,205,559, Sept. 14, 1965. PA1 C.e. grueninger; 3,217,385, Nov. 16, 1965.
None of these known prior art devices offer the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.